Eternal Silence
by FEYAH MEH
Summary: On Hiatus.Um this is my first Fic, it's basically Sakura is given a strange bell and it transports her to a world under her bed. The world is strange and the creatures in it seem afraid of her. I wonder why...lol. You'll have to read to find out. I know I
1. The bell

Eternal Silence

ch.1 The Bell

A low rumble in the sky then a boom as rain began to pour down, soaking the roads and people foolish enough to be outside. A young girl raced through the rain while holding a throughly soaked newspaper above her head, her short brown hairdancing lazily against the wind and she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Her spring green eyes sparkled as the drops lessened and she bagan running again, clutching her brown trench coat to her body so is not to lose the precious burden inside the bag hidden in her jacket. Finally reaching a her house she tore open the door and shook off the rain.

"Sorry, dad the line at the store was long!", the girl shouted as she took off her jacket andtossedit ontothe woodenchair by the door. Her red, long sleeveshirt and blue short skirt remained dry.

"It's alright, I just wish you would've brought an umbrella.", said her father walked into the hallway, drying a dish. He wore a bage shirt with jeans and a white apron, his hair a dark brown andbrown eyes shined from unders his glasses.

"I know I'm sorry, I just didn't think it would rain...it had looked so nice earlier," the girl said while shaking her head. The man nodded then walked back into the kitchen, leaving her to put take her shoes off.

"Sakura, I want you to go relax now. You'll wear yourself out and you won't be able to help around the house anymore," her dad shouted teasingly from the kitchen.

Sakura sighed and picked up the plastic bag, she turned towards the basement and headed downstairs.

She flopped down onto her large bed and dropped the bag onto a dresser next to it, a small necklace rolled out of it. The necklace was silver colored except the main peice wich was tinted blue bell. Rika picked it up and placed it in her palm, the strange object had been a gift from the lady on the street.

"Maybe it'sgot abad ring or something, yeh that would just be my luck. I get a free gift and it sounds bad,"she said then rolled onto her side closing her eyes. she drifted off slowely, the weight of exaustion was something not easily ignored. When she opened her eyes she was in a strange place filled with rainbows, ponies and unicorns. The medow was filled with pretty pink flowers and everyone was happy.

---------------------------------

Sakurasat in her kitchen crunching on frosted flakes, her eyes were more baggy then when she had gone to sleep. whoever heard of acutelittle dream keeping you awake all night?

"Would've been better if nightmares kept me awake," she muttered then slurped down her milk.

---------------------------------

Sakurasat in a chair rolling the necklace around in her hand, her thoughts were running around aimlessly and driving her nuts.

"maybe it's cursed..." she said as she flung it over onto the bed.

She stood up and stretched, then plopped herself onto her bed. She picked up the necklace and rolled it under the bed, the bell chimed silently as it rolled under. The bell still almost seemed to be present because Sakura couldn't stop thinking about it. Finally she gave up and reached to grab it, but it rolled away from her finger tips. She climbed off the bed reaching under, the bell began to glow and Sakura's eyes widened as it began to suck her into a strange whirlpool.

"What the!", She gasped and wasswallowed into the portal. She opened her eyes and was surrounded by little stars, everything else was dark blue and was like looking at the night sky.

"Am I dead?" she asked herself silently. Then suddenly the stars began to fly upwards and she felt gravity return as she fell downwards, Sakura reached up and grabbed onto a small star. It burn for a moment and she released it as she fell into the dark blue abyss, the darkness swallowed her as she tried to find someting to grab onto. Flustered at the fact that there was probably a bottom and it wasn't going to be a fun landing.

The bell chimed from somewhere and it echoed as she stopped falling, the ground seemed to fly upwards and stop just benieth her. She was released from gravity's grip and landed on the ground, pine and spruce trees began to spring up out of nowhere and the ground was soon covered in a layer of grass. Mountains appeared in the distance, she was in a deep forest and the sun began to rise while birds chirped from unknown areas.

"Am I in heavan," She whispered to herself and stood on shaken legs. There was the sound of walking nearby so Sakura walked towards it, the forest was thick and she was scratched and cut by many tree branches and twigs. There was a small path in the distance and she heard carts groan as they carried much weight, she burst into the clearing only to be stared at by strange little blue imps.

The imps had long pointed ears and were only as tall as her waist, they had raggidy looking scraps of cloth on. They were surrounded by large crates and horses with carages attached to thier harnesses. Many of them looked shocked and dropped whatever they were carrying to stare at her, Sakura felt uneasy and began to back up. One of the Imps ran up to her and pulled her forward by her skirt.

"Are you a demon?" asked the imp as it stared at her.

Sakura shook her head and pulled her skirt from the imps hand.

"I'm a human," she said, with a quizzical look.

All the imps gasped and huddled together as she stepped forward.

"She is worse than a demon, she has come to help the Silencer with the darkness," Screached the main imp and they grabbed as much of thier things as they could and took off down the path. Some of the crates were left behind and dust settled behind them.

"What was that all about..." Sakura muttered. Suddenly she heard the bell ring again and a large blue bird flew over head. It held a sparkling object in it's beak and it released it just above Sakura. She managed to catch it and it was the bell, the bird had carried it to her.

"Why do I get the feeling this thing is a curse," She grumbled as she started down the opposite end of the path the imps took.

"Maybe someone down this path will help me.."

To be continued...


	2. The land of Nightmares

**Eternal Silence**

**ch.2 The land of Nightmares**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does. I only mess with thier heads a little grins  
----------------------------------  
**

**I decided to write the second chapter since I had free time, although for the next week or so I might be more busy. I altered Kero and Yue abit, they each have a new form and they don't belong to Sakura-chan. Also it's rated M cause there is some yaoiness in future chapters, I won't tell you who but don't worry it's not Li.**

-------------------------------

A small little bear with wings sat in a pine tree eatting candies, he was about the size of a small cat and had a long tail with fur at the end. Kero popped another sweet into his mouth as he watched the carts zoom by, wait why were all the goblins in such a rush today? Kero flapped his wings and started towards the direction they were coming from, certainly there had to be a rationaly reason they were so frightened. He noticed a young girl in the distance, she was slouching forward and looked utterly exausted. Kero flew over to her and landed on her shoulder.

"Nice day today, hm?", Kero asked but the girl screached in surprise and turned slightly pale when she looked at him.

"Who and WHAT are you!", she demanded. Kero smiled and flew by her as she walked.

"I'm Keroberous, the Guardian of the Portal. Same question but directed at you now." The girl fidgetted, but nodded.

"I'm Sakura, but last time I told someone what I was they ran away..."

Kiro stared for a moment, he seemed to be thinking.

"..Ah so your human, yes well the goblins are a superstitious bunch. They believe humans help out the Silencer bring the Darkness. Well I sappose you were looking for a village so I'll bring you to the closest one, it's a ways away so you'll have to ride on my back."

Sakura stared at him like he was nuts for a minute then Kero surrounded himself in his wings and began to glow and grow larger. When his wings parted he was a large lion with larger wings. He nodded towards her and she carefully climbed on, Kero flapped his wings and took off towards the village.

-----------------------------

They landed just outside of the village, people were rushing back and forth. Kero surrounded himself in his wings again and became Sakura's size, when they parted his wings dissappeared. He was in a human-like form he had orange hair, yellow eyes, tanned skin and wore a green t-shirt with red pants and sandles.

"Well Sakura-chan, shall we go in?", Kero asked in his new form. She nodded and followed him in, they appeared to be in a market place because there were stalls everywhere and people were either selling stuff or buying it. People were shouting and trying to get the best items before they were sold, Sakura just watched in amazement.

"This is the Port city of Tarna, it's known for the school of tamers here. They have many boats here so if you need to go over seas it won't be hard getting on one. Now where do you need to go?", Kero asked as he bought a apple froma stall.

"I don't know where, I just want to go home. I don't know where I am and I want to go home...", Sakura said as she wiped the tears that threatened to spill over. Kero took a bite of the apple.

"Are you from Acrea?", Kero asked suspiciously but Sakura shook her head.

"No Earth. I was given a strange bell by some old women and ended up here."

Kero suddenly seemed interested and asked if he could see the bell, Sakura nodded and took it off her neck. Kero studied it for awhile then shrugged.

"Whatever power it once had is gone now, just a regular bell.", Kero said grimmly.

Sakura didn't seem too discouraged.

"Wait you said you were a guardian of the portal, where does the portal lead to?", Sakura asked quickly. Kero looked surprised for amoment then thought for a moment.

"Well the first one leads to Acrea and the other leads from Acrea, but noones allowed in the portals. That why I guard them.", Kero explained. Sakura seemed to be proccessing the new information then looked up at him again.

"Well how come your not there right now?", Sakura asked and Kero froze up and laughed.

"Well Yue is guarding it, besides I'm on vacation," He nodded to himself while saying it. He seemed nervous to talk about Yue.

"Well can I see it?", Sakura asked and Kero sighed and nodded. They walked towards the port and Kero talked to a man on the ship, when he came back he told Sakura that they would have to take a boat there because it was too far for him to fly. They were given a room on the large ship, the captain shouted orders to all his men and Kero showed Sakura the room. It had two regular beds and a dresser for clothes. Kero lay on the bed at the far right and closed his eyes.

"It will take awhile to get there you might as well rest."

--------------------

to be continued.


End file.
